Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces are commonly used in a variety of applications for connecting two electronic devices. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF), which has released a USB Type C Specification on Aug. 11, 2014 in order to meet requirements of high-speed, miniaturization and high-capacity. Under the circumstances, connectors with high frequency, compact design and excellent reliability are craved.